Not another Cinderella story
by choilauren
Summary: There is a Girl named Ella who lives in New York. Her dad died and left her an apartment with a step mother and 2 step sisters. She goes on with her life living like "Cinderella", but at the end realizes the importance of friendship and honesty.


Once upon a time in a kingdom far away…. Umm no. My life is like a fairytale only in reverse. Everyone knows the story of Cinderella and how her prince came and saced her blah blah blah but personally I hated that book mainly because that's not how life works, well at least my life is not based off of it. My life is based off of… me? I like controlling everything and everyone so here is my reverse- Cinderella I guess that's what I'm going to call it.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* I swear I was going to murder the alarm. I force my arm to drag it over to the alarm. I reach for the snooze bottom but instead I drop myinstead. Great, now I actually had to walk and get it because it rolled all the way across the room. I get up and walk over to grab he cup, but then my phone rang. I didn't know who would text me this early in the morning. It said "Come to my room ASAP – professor Geronimo. It was a Saturday and I had to go to one of my professors. Great… The perfect way to start a Saturday, I drop my coffee, wake up 8 in the morning, and have to go to school. I felt like I need a big cup of a latté so I clicked the "TALK" button on my thingy that had let you communicated from a room to another. "MARIE! Bring me a hot Carmel macchiato! Oh and Ii would like some non- fat yogurt with 2 small slices of a banana!" I demanded into the microphone. "Okay Ella I'll be right there!" replied Marie. Marie is sort of a long story. So, my dad married a woman after my parents divorced. Marie already had 2 girls before my dad and Marie got married. After they got married, my dad died the following year, but he never changed his will so he gave me the whole apartment complex building he had owned. Since he hadn't updated his will, Marie was under my control and I didn't want to leave her hanging so I let her have the basement of the apartment complex, but not for free. She promised me she would work for me. I guess people can call it a slave, but I call it a helper.

*5 minutes later* She didn't come. I don't pay her to do nothing. I clicked the alarm button on the  "Coming Ella!" Marie replied quickly. "Hurry up! I have places to be and my lattee is not in my hand." I claimed. Most people would call me selfish or impatient, but I'm not. People are just more thoughtful and can wait longer, but I'm busy and that's my excuse. Coming through the elevator, Marie apologized, "Sorry Ella, Starbucks had this long line and it took foreve-" I cut her off, "Excuse me, I didn't ask for your life time story and my latte is still not in my hand. Wow you can't find good people these days. She handed me my latte. I take a sip, put it down on the nightstand, get out of bed, and walk to my closet to get dressed. "Please leave now Marie can't you see I need privacy? Oh and send in one of you doubles to clean this place up. Its been like this for a long time.. Thanks.' I demanded. "Of course I send in Tracy ASAP.." she said hesitantly and left on the elevator. You might be wondereing who the doubles are or atleast Tracy. Well the doubles are my step sisters or atleast Maire's twin daughters. I always forget their names so I just call them the doubles.

I look around my closet and I see nothing to wear. There are clothes everywhere, but I didn't like any of them. I was in a little rush to get to Professor Geronimos class, so I put on a simple dress and my cardigan matching it with my pink flats and Louis Viouton bag. I turn to my mirror. Not my best look but I was late. I walk out of my apartment and went down the elevator taking my down to the lobby. Since I own the apartment complex, Every morning I hear "good morning Ms. Vanchesis!" or "How was your evening Ms. Vanchesis?" Sometimes I reply "Good." Or "Fine thanks, but most of the time I ignore them. It just takes away from my time. "Good morning Ms. Vanchesis" Larry our doorman says while opening the door. I just smile and walk through the door. I walk up to the curb waiting for Benjamin to arrive with m car. Benjamin was my dad's chauffer, but now he's mine. I see him coming up the street. I wave so he sees me. He pulls up to the curb, walks out, and opens the passsanger seat,"Well Ms. Vanchesis, what a beautiful day it is today. I would say you look pretty fine this evening."I smile and get in the car waiting for Benjamin to close the door and start driving. Benjamin finally closes the door and walks to his side of the car to start friving. " Where to Ms. Vaanchesis?" he asks. "Can you take me to Mr. Gernomios class?" I ask. "Well opf course but it's a Saturday! Shouldn't you be partying by now?" he replies just to be nice. I let out a small chuckle to be polite. Proffesor Geronimo's class is about 5 miunutes top from where I live when you drive. To kill time, I apply another layer of my MAC lipstick and mascara. Perfect. I look it in the mirror once more and smack my lips. "Well, here we are. Have a great evening." Benjamin greets. "Thanks Benny. I'll call you later." I reply. I walk out of the car and into the school building. Proffesor's classroom was in wing 2 romm 203, meaning 2 hallways down and 5 doors down on the right side. I walk to his room, but when I got to his classroom, there were only Professor Geronimo and another little kid not tall enough to ride the big slides in the waterpark. I knock on his door. " Oh yes Ella do come in. I have a special task for you. This is my little nephew Rodge who needs to go one of his friends birthday party but I can't get him there because I am very busy. Do you mind taking him? It's down the block in a building called mystery pizza. All you have to do is take him ithere wait for like maybe 4 hours since it ends at 3.. I know I shouldn't ask this so that is why if you help me, I'll give you extra credit on your next 3 papers?" He asked. "Well.. make that 5 nexts papers then we have a deal." I persuaded. I needed those extra points. "Deal. Okay Geore this woman is going to take you to henry's party okay? Just follow her and she'll show you where to go. Alright big boy have fun! Thank you again Ella!" He thanks. "No, thank you professor I'll see you in a little bit! Come one George." Then I remembered I didn't have a ride. I didn't want to give up an opportunity of getting extra credit, so I called my best friend Angela and asked, "Hey Anggela I'm in a situation can you give me a lift?". "Of course! Why wouldn't I give one of my best friends a lift? So where do I pick you up?" she pointed out. "Oh yea. Umm right now we are infront of professor Geronimo's room. I'll explain later." I whispered then hung up the phone. To kill time of the awardness that I was with a teachers nephew I asked a few questions about school and his life, but he seemed timid. We were in the middle of an awkward stage and I couldn't think of anything else to say. Suddenly Angela shows up with her car. Thank goodnesss! I was scared she wasn't going to show. "Well hey little fellow what's your name?" Angela asked. He simply replied, "George." I guess he was scared who we were and why we had to take him. I lifted him up and put him in the back seat of Angela's mini van. I closed his door and climb into the passage seat. The car was still. "Angela drive" I demanded. "Well I would like to but where to?" She admittied. "Oh yea.. Some place called mystery pizza. It's supposed to be like down the block I think." I chuckled. How could I be so stupid to not tell her where to go? "Oh I know whwere that is! They have the best pizza's ever!" She announced.

The drive wasn't long, maybe 3 minutes. I didn't know why I didn't just walk. "Thanks Angela you're a life saver. So do you want to wait in here for 4 hours or come inside and hang with me?" I asked. "Girl what do you think? I just need to park this car and then I'll come in." She replied. I take George out of the car and walk him into Mystery Pizza. It was an….askward place. There were ballons and clowns everywhere but in the right corner of the place, there was a pink single couch. Since I had nothing to do, I gave George to the party instructer then went to go sit on the couch. Next to the couch, I realized that there was a small window. I looked through the small window, but I couldn't see anything besides a guy and a girl who looked siumiliar to Angela but it couldn't be Angela because she didn't like talking to strangers. It looked as f the girl had given the guy money. I couldn't see exactly what was going on because it was far away in a small window, so I just ingnored it and ordered a large cup of coffee.

A lady walked toward me and came with a big cup of coffee. I figured it was for me, so I payed for it and left it on the small table next to me. As I sit t he coffee on the table, Angela comes sits on my lap, "Hey what's up?" Well you know some person is in the way of me trying to put my coffee somewhere.." I edxlcaimed. "Opps my bad." She apologized. "It's alright, but I saw you talking to a guy downstairs in the parkng lot. Do you even know him?" "Yea he.. umm.. you know.. he goes to my church!" She hesitated. To me, it didn't seem very persuasive, but I nod my head but sometimes you can't just give up on the things you like but how you interpret thinfs is


End file.
